


The Night Awakens

by hqt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Ennoshita, Biting, Blood, Dark, F/M, Hot springs trip, Minor Tanaka/Reader it's mostly Ennoshita!, Vampire Ennoshita, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqt/pseuds/hqt
Summary: You just wanted to live an ordinary, everyday life in your new high school. You were trying to escape from your dark past, and you just wanted to live a normal life. But a certain black haired, mysterious boy captured your attention. But it seems that he also has a dark secret as well. When a normal day at school goes haywire and a grave accident occurs, you have to deal with the new supernatural forces in your life, despite trying to escape them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Encounter

He was really hot, you thought while walking into the classroom for twelth graders.. Good thing he had a late birthday so that it would be legal, you also thought like a weirdo. Then you mentally slapped yoursrelf for thinking taht. Baka baka baka you thought. He would totally nev3r date you obviously. He was calm and mysterious, but you sensed a darks die about him. You saw him once or twice while in oritentaiton for 12th grade, and you couldn’t help but stare at him for a while from 30 feet away in the auditorium. You wanted to get clsoe to him but you didn;t even jknow his name but still senesed a dark presence about him. Something ‘grusome. Something bloody. But alas when you all took ur seats and the bell rang to indicate that it was the period starting, you rteacher who was really really really cool got up =and was like, “ok guys im the cool teacher in this fanfic whos turn blind eye to every blood uskcing incident int htis classroom do u nundertasna yes ok time for introductiosn hmm let’s skip eveyrone but the ones that are improtant ok how bout you mr vampire man looking guy” the guy ive been staring atfro 2 mins got up and sadi “my name is ennoshita. Nice to meeet you guys.” i gasped. What a great name. He said it so majestically and calmy and nicelyl but also not rudely like a mysetious typical vampire, but i could sense somehting off about hijm. He was totally my type. And then it finally came to my turn. I stood up, clumsily and shyly because i have ianxiety and eveyrone was etaring at me and i wanted to amke a good impression to impress ennoshita. “Hi-hi-hi-hi, my name is (y/n). N-nin-nin-nince to you meet you all.” i smiled as best as i could, not looking at anyone becaus ei was shy. I means you were shy. And then i sat back down, scared that my sutteting may have made me look weak to ennoshita. I was so embarassed i almost started to cry. Then a girl right next to me tapped onmy shoulder and waved. “Hi, im stephanie yuuki (yuuki means ice btw).” she introduced herself and gradually we talked more during class. After calss she said, “cya later” and i thoguth i foudn mytelf a new gried. She was so pretty and nice, but not prettier thna you. Shortly after class though i was eating lunch and walked in the cafeteria and i felt like eveyrone was staring at me. I haven’t eben to this school because like of an incidnent and had to transfer here. I dont remeber what happene dbefore coming here this year, but i know it was an accident. Something dark happened, i rememebr. A sad past almost. Cliche ik ololol. But i remembered it when i was walkingint into the cafeteria and almost strarted crying. Eveyron was looking at me and i felt so bad, but then at the corner of the cafetaria, i saw stephanie yuuki waving at me, and i quixkly wen tot her and she let me sit down. She said, “hi, id ind’t know you had 3rd linich” i said ye and we talked and hit it off pretty well. She was apaprently a transfer student as well from america, but also half japanese so she spoke both japanese and engjish well. I should have figuerd because of her last name. We talked and talked and finally she sked me “do you like anyone” and i started blushign deep red, i mean maybe i had a small crush on ennoshita but i dind’t want to admit it!!!!! I lied and said “n-no” but she saw through it. She was perceptive. “Oooh it’s ennoshita right” i gasped, “no!!!” whhat the heck??!!?!?!? How did she know?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? Her sandy blonde hair, she whipped it and laughed and blinked her blue ocean eyes. “Stop teasing me” i said meekly. “Awww, don’t be shy. You know he’s really nmysterious. I can see why yo like him hahaheheh” i blsuhed even deeper red, like even deeper. Suddenyl! The lguhts in teh cafeteria went off. Evyeorn wen tisilent. Then the girsl sceramd. But yuuki (she let me call her that btw) said to calm down.s he wasn’t scared or sweating or crying. She was brave. I could tell evrn in the dark. It was dark but not so dark that i coudln’t see her. She was storng. I said ok, i wasn’t scared ieither”. She laughed and then patted. We didn’t know what was going on because it was so dark and i couldn’t see anyone. But we kept hearing some girls scream. But then the lights came back on. And then the psekaer said “everyone, sorry for the lights turnign off. Stop the commotion. Eveyrthign is ok” eveyrone looked around confused, but then suddely someone pointed out that there was a girl on the floor and blood around her!! She was not moving and was lying on the grohnd with blood around her! There were two marks on her neck, like bite marks...like fang marks. And blood was dripping it. Yuuki and i rusehd to see her and yuuki picked her up with some staff memebers. She hsouted “is anyone a doctor?????!!!” she was so brave ebcasue when nobody said anything she took off her shirt and wrapped it around the girl’s neck to couagulate it. The girls body wasnt moving though. They rushed her into an ambulance outside. Before yuuki left she told me huriedly, “be careful! I don’t know what that was, but maybe there’s something evil lurking at this school? Anywyas be caerful” then the pseaker siad class was dismissed and school was over due to teh incident. I was scared, but i didn’t know what to think. I walked back home slowly with nobody to talk to but thought very deepy. For some reaszon, i thought of =ennoshita. I odn ‘t know why


	2. Chapter 2-Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those of u who asked why did it suddenly change trfrom second to frist person!!! It wasnt a lazy mistake! It was intentional! This ia a new pserspcetive called “first-second person”...get to english class -_-

I barely slept htat night, but the few hours i did sleep, i eas dreaming about ennoshita. When i woke up, i was sweating all over. You thoguht to yourself, “wh-wh-why was di dreaming about e-ennoshita?” and then the details fo the dream came flashing back to you. You remmebred seeing him, but he wasn;t normal. He was anyhtingbtu normal. He opened his mouth, bared his fangs, and hit into your neck. You felt pain rush through your body, you almost retaliated, but you just let hi rink your lblood. “Hes a vampire?????” you thoguth, shocked. Theres a vampire at myschool, i thoght. Did everyone know? Was everyone a vampire?  
Wait a imnute. This might explain that thing that happened yesterday. Suddenly you got a flashback of the girl died on the floor at school and your friend stephine yuki (yuki means snow, so shut the fuck up everyone who commented it didnt mean ice. I know it didnt mean ice i was just testing your japanese, baka -_-) bravely sacrifieced her shirt to stop the bleeding of the girl. Suddenly it al made sense. That must be it, you thought. There must be a vampire at this school...and the vampire is none other than ennoshita, the hottest guy in your class. You blushed because you thought that ennoshita was hot. What was wrong with you? Get cho life together  
You hastily got ready for school that morning. Your mom called you down for breakfast, but you wer so wtired it took her 5 tries to get you to hear her. “(y/n)!!!!!” she screamed. You ran downstairs so you wouldnt get an ass whopping from her. You ate your japanese breakfast of sushi and ran out wuth a sushi still in your mouth. The whole way to shool you were worried about the girl, and about your dream...ckud this be foreshadowing???  
In class, everything seemed as normalm. The girl who was bleeding out eysterday was gone, however,. No one made any comments about it. Why was noone talking about it? You heard peple go about their daily conversations, not even bringingup the incident uesterday. Not bringing up why the girl wasnt here today. You were starting tog et angry. How could tehy just ignore her like that???  
You whipped your head around t see ennoshita, who was sitting and reading a book. He didnt seem to care. You suddenly got up dramatically, everyone turned their head to stare at you.  
“What is wrong with you peole??” you said, almost crying because you felt so sad for the gril. “Have you all jusst for gotten what happened to that girl yesterday ? she was on the ground, i dont even know if she is a live right now!” tears were coming out of your eyes. You were so kind and caring, eeryone else was a meannie.  
No one responded. Everyone ignored you and went back to their thing. You felt embarrased and defeatd, sand sat back down your friend sandy yuki patted your shoulder. She lookeda t you int he eyes comfortingly. “Dont worry about it, (y/n). I sent her off tho the hospital yesterday...she will be alive. She is in intensive care right now, but i know she will pull through.” you bit your lip trying not to cry again. Setaphine, so caring, i mean yuki, while no one else was. Cruel world we live in.  
Afte class was dismissed, you went to lunch with yuki. You were about to order 5 chicken nuggets with ketchup and 1% chocolate milk and apple slices and corn on a styrofoam tray, but soeone tapped on your shoulder from behid. You spun around, almost dropping your hello kitty wallet. It was ennoshita. You almost gasped, but covered your mouth so you wouldnt. He just stared at you. So you thoguht you should say something. “Um, what;s up? “  
He kept staring at you. You almost flinched. “Did you need something?” you asked, hiping for a response from the hot guy. You swear you could see his eyes starting to turnr ed.  
“Come with me, (y/n)” he said, and grabbed your hand. “Ow!” you screamed. He was gripping ti so tightly, your risk might break. Dam i might need to go to intensive care with that girl after this, you thought to yourself. Wher eis he taking me? We went up the stairs, and some more stairs,a dn some more stiars, oh i was getting so tired,. My legd might break. Finally we reached the end of the stairs, we came onto the roof it was pouring outside and my ahir got soaked. I was mad that my beautiful hair got soaked but ennoshita was still not saying anything but still grippign my hand really hard and it hurted.  
“Ennoshita whats the matter with you? What do you want, whdid you take me out here? I nee dto go order my chicken nuggets with ketchup and apple slices and corn and 1%chocoalte milk, i’m really hungry” you said you heard your stuomache growl while you complained.  
Suddenly the sky turned gray, almost black. The clouds startred to swirl, you ehard the sound of bats in the distance. There was lightning in the clouds. You squirmed, trying to get away, but ennoshita wouldnt let you go. Then the unthikable happened. He slammed you against the wall of the building, your back broke. Then he aggressively bit your neck. Wait, he did what?  
Suddnely you felt the pain. You started to feel dizzy, you screamed, but you also didnt fight back bcause it felt kinda good? When ennoshita finally fell back you saw 2 holes on your neck and blood was dripping out them. Ennoshita, smiled and licked his lips,. You saw his fangs when he smiled, his eyes were bloody read now. They contrased his pearly white fangs. You were mezmerized by his beauty, but you were nearly about to faint. Then you collapsed, realizing ennoshita is the culprit who put that girl that sandy yuki saved in the intensive care unit. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of chaper 2, thanks for all your support so far! Criticism is appreciated but meanspirited ocmments will be delted! Thanks!!! X23


	3. Chapter 3-Awakeningg~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

I woke up in my bed athom eand looked at the clock. It was 7: 32 a.m. I don’t know waht even happened, but i got up anyways and went downstairs to talk to my mim. I didn’t understasnd what was happenig. It was a weird dream porbbaly, it had ot be. But it felt so reall… what a weird dream. Dream weird. I yawened and got downstairs where i saw my mom and she was cooking bread. But not before i got dressed upstairs where i put on my white sailor suit uniform and tied my red bow and pulled up my blakc kneww high socks an dpulled my hair up intoa neat bun and tied it with some red ribbon and made my bed neatly.  
When I got downstairs, i saw my mom cooking bread, and i looked at the time and it was 7:30 a.m.!! I was gonna be late, i dind’t have time to talk so i grabbed a piece of braed and said “arrigato, oga-san!” and my mom laughed and said, “hurry up, you’llbbe late to school!!” i said i knew and ran out the fdoor with toast in my motuh. I was thinking about the weird dream the whole way until when i turned the corner i bumpedand fell. I was wondering who i bumped inot and was annoyed that they weren’t watching where tehy were going. When i opnee dmy eyes, i saw that i had actually bumped into a tree that was around the corner. “What the” i uttered. What was wrong wiht me?? That was weird i thought i never bumped intoa tree before. Then when i continued to walk to school, i felt more dizzy and couldn’t walk very good, i kept bumping into more trees and more trees. It was so weird. I also felt my skin sting a bit, and i really dind’t know what was happnening. Was i sick? I don’t know. You really dind’t know if you were sick or not, but you tried to get ot school anyways because you weren’t a skipper but then you thought about the dream you had last nigh tagain with ennoshita and realized you would hasve to see ennoshita in class today. You blushed, it was just too weird!!!  
But then you finally got to school and inside the building, you felt a bit better but then sicker. You noticed that ennoshita wasn’t there. For some reason you were realived. Youtook your seat next to the window in first period and looked outside. The sun was beautiful adn the clouds were beautiful, but for some reason you felt a bit sicker sitting next to the window. You loooked outside and saw someone in the distnace. Was that? Ennoshia? Standing there? What was he doing? He was looking at something. Looking at...you? He was jsut staring and stanidng there. What the heck was he doing you wondered? It made you a bit scared because it was weird and you had that weird dream, and yo uwondered why he wasn’ tin his first class, but fo rsome reason righ tat that moment, you felt the stinging sensatio on your skin agian and you coulnd’t tak eit anymroe. You really wanted to go to the clinic.   
You stood up and said, “GOMENDASAI,DEMO CAN WATASHI GO TO THE CLINICU??? WATASHI IS NOT FEELING SO WELL?!” Sandy yuuki looked at you and she looke dconcrned. “Are you ok?” you responded, “yeah” and then the teacher said ok and excuesed you and so you left and wobbled your way to the clinic. You finally got ot the clinc but nobody was there. The nurse must have been out but you chcekced yourself in and got into a bed anyways becasue you felt sick. You were lying there, with your eyes closed but then you suddenly hear someone say, “so you’ve survived” you jump up in suprise and open your eyes. It was ennoshita! He was righ tnext to your bed, and he closed the curtains around your bed. You were so shocked. You couldn’t help but stutter, “w-wha-what are you doing here, ennoshita-kun?” he laguhed a bita nd said, “you know what. You havne’t been feeling well today have you? I closed these curtains to make it dark in here you know”  
I was confused. I didn’t understand what was going on. What was going on. I was about to say something “wha” but then he cut me off “I -sorry, go on, you first” me: “wha-” ennoshita: “nevermind, i will explain. Don’t ask me questions. Just lsiten sinc ethis is the first time that this has happened and i am suprised myself.” He got really close to me, leaned in close and whispered in my ear,  
“You are a vampire now. I bit you, and you survived. You are alive, and you are a vampire. You are a vampire now. You are a vampire right now. You are a vampire. That’s why you’ve been feeling so sick feeling so sick today. it ‘s day time, get it”  
He said that all while whispering in my ear in a husky voice. I smelled him and he smelt really good and dark.  
I couldn’t believe it!! I was frozen. He tehn backed away.  
“Yes, and you are a vampire now. Right now. You are vampire.   
Vampire you are. And you are also getting sick becaus you haven’t been able to drink any blood recently. But i will hepl you since this is the first tiem...this is the first time that this happened.”  
I was confsued.  
“First time you turned someone into a v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vv-v-amp-vamp-vamp-vam-vampire???”  
“It’s the first time for...i can’t tell you. Anyways, you’re obviosuly very hungry. It’s time to feed for you or else you’ll DIE.”  
I was confused and shocked.  
“I’ll d-die??”  
“Ye”  
But id idn’t want to hut anyone!!!   
“But i don’t wan tot hut anyone!”  
He sighed and rolle dhis eyes. “Of course you don’t, and tsince i turend you into a vampire, i believe i shoudl be able to dicatate who you’ll feed off since this is my vamp territory.”  
You were confused about ltierally everythign.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’ll be feeding off me today then.”  
YOu were super schocked!! You couldn’t believe it.   
“B-bu-bu-butt!”  
He put his hand over your mouth. “Sh! Others will hear! Andyou can’t sya no! I can tell your vampire health is going down.” then he swiftly pulled his cotton white button down uniform shirt down to expose his sweaty meaty neck. His skin was so pale and smooth looking, but i didn’t see any bites or marks either. Is tared at it for a 10 seconds, and he said, “go on! Bare your fangs and suck” i dind’t want to, but he moved closer and finally his neck was in my mouth. My fangs, i found out i had fangs, automatically bared itself out and pushed itself into his neck and i felt blood in my outh all of s udden.. It fo rsome reason tasted so good. As it fell into my mouth, ennoshita said, “that’s a good vampire” and then it tasted so good i blacked out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYYYSS!! I KNOW THIS WAS SUCH AN INTENSE CHAPTER!! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME THINING BAOUT HOW IT WOULD GO AND IM SO HNGHGHEW! I wansted to describe more of ennoshitas skin and make it hotter (>///<) but ill save taht for later~~~~ (hint, hint, spoiler!!!), but anyways it’s going to get better and hotter, and i swear i will put other haikyuu characs in here, but they won’t be vampries. Idk if they’ll play an oimporatn role, bnut i dont want them to do much because this is kind of an exclsuive ennoshita x reader. NAWYAYS THATNKS FOR EADING AND AS AWLASY CONTSRUCTIVE CIRSITISMSIS WELCOME BUT NO FREAKING FALMING OK!!!! >:dd

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 end!!! Please include cirticism, but negatuive falming comments will be deleted!! Appreciate it <333333333


End file.
